Gone
by CrystalStarlite
Summary: Trunks reflects on the time he spent with Pan or ... something


Gone by CrystalStarlite  
A/N: Hey I know what your saying "She didn't finish her other one and now she's starting a new one. Well guess what I have some seriously bad writers block and so I started this song fic. Anyway tell me what you think it's a T/P.  
  
Summary: Trunks reflects on the time he spent with Pan or ... something like that.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
There's a thousand words that I could say  
To make you come home (yeah)  
Seems so long ago you walked away   
And left me alone  
  
Trunks sat alone. In his dark room. Sadly sitting thoughts on his wife, Pan. He woke up and she was gone. No sigh of where she went. Her car and purse, also gone with her.   
  
And I remember what you said to me  
You were acting so strange  
And maybe I was too blind to see  
That you needed a change  
  
They had fought last night. Over the stupidest thing. Which he couldn't even think of. He made her cry. He shivered at the thought. Remembering her hurt look and the cold stares.  
  
Was it something I said, to make you turn away  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
(Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh)  
If I could just find a way   
To make it so that you were right here  
right now  
  
Guilty he remembered ##Flashback##  
  
"Pan!? Why do you always have to be in control! Would it kill you to just listen to me!?" He screamed.   
  
Tears streamed down her face. "I don't have to take your shit Trunks. Just because your stressed doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!" She screamed back.   
##End Flashback##  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
I've been sittin here  
Can't get you off mind  
I try my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face (touch your face)  
But the truth remains you're gone  
(you're) Gone  
(baby you're) Gone  
(girl you're gone. Baby girl you're)  
Gone  
(you're) Gone  
(you're)  
  
He walked over to the window. Somehow wishing her car would pull up and everything would be ok. 'Gone' He thought bitterly. His eyes welded up with unshed tears. He wouldn't cry, he couldn't cry. His pride wouldn't allow it. He continued to stair, hoping it was all a dream. A crazy dream.  
  
Now I don't wanna make excuses baby  
Won't change the fact that your gone (no, no)  
But if there's something that I could do  
Won't you please let me know  
  
He wanted her back. He would do anything for her at the moment. Anything to see her smiling face and beautiful eyes. He loved her more than any other girl he dated. She was his world. But sadly that was all taken away. By harsh words.  
  
The time is passing so slowly now  
Guess, that's my life without you  
(Guess, that's my life without you)  
And maybe I could change my every day  
But baby I don't want to  
  
Aimlessly walking around the house. Looking at the pictures and memories that had sprung about in the house. They had been so happy and one fight took it away. "Panny, please come back." Only gone for a few hours and he missed her already. Knowing she would never come back. Knowing he would never see her again. This time he cried. A self-loathing cry.   
  
  
I'll just hang around and find some things to do  
To take my mind off missing you (take my mind off missing you)  
And I know in my heart you can't say that you don't love me too  
Please say you do  
Yeah...  
  
Quickly he stopped and dried his tears. Feeling like a lost child. "That's what I am, lost, with out her I'm lost." He wanted to crawl in the corner and die. Part of him wanted to find her, the other part wanted her to be happy. Most of all , he wanted her back.  
  
Chorus:  
I've been sittin here (sitin' here)  
Can't get you off mind (get you off my mind)  
I try my best to be a man and be strong  
(my best to be a man and be strong)  
I drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
(Wishing I could touch your face)  
But the truth remains  
(truth remains you're)  
gone  
(you're) Gone  
(you're) Gone  
(you're gone)  
(you're) Gone  
(you're) Gone  
  
Looking at pictures from the wedding. Biting his lip hard. To prevent from crying. They were so happy. What happened to that? The put the picture down. And laid on the couch. He wasn't even hungry. Not eating for a full 8 hours. All he did was stair into space. Trying to find out what went wrong. And why it did.  
  
  
What will I do  
If I can't be with you  
Tell me where will I turn to  
Baby, who will I be  
Now that we are apart  
Am I still in your heart  
Baby why can't you see  
That I need you here with me  
Ohh...  
  
He wanted so badly for this to be a dream. That he would wake up and find her asleep next to him. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, hug her. He wanted her with him and to be happy also.  
  
  
I've been sittin here (sitin' here)  
Can't get you off mind (Can't get you off mind)  
I try my best to be a man and be strong  
(my best to be a man)  
I drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
(Oh could you baby)  
But the truth remains  
(the truth remains you're gone)  
  
He stepped in the shower. Hoping the water would wash away the horrible feeling of rejection. He hated the thought of her with someone else other than him. He hated himself. He hated the world. But still managed to love her.   
  
I've been sittin here (sitin' here)  
Can't get you off mind (Can't get you off mind)  
I try my best to be a man and be strong  
(my best to be a man)  
I drove myself insane (ohh)  
Wishing I could touch your face (ohh)  
But the truth remains  
(Ohh ohh baby the truth is you're)  
  
Showers don't help with heartache. Never do. He stepped out pulling on clothes. He didn't know why. Never wanted to step out of the house again he know why he bothered. He laid down of the couch again. Depression taking over him.  
  
gone  
(you're) Gone  
(you're) Gone  
(you're gone)  
(baby girl you're) Gone  
(you're) Gone  
But the truth remains you're  
Gone  
  
Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a car pull up. Trunks decided to ignore it. He didn't care who it was he just wanted them to go away. Not even bothering to sense the ki. The person walked into the house with a huge bag that they set on the table.   
  
"Trunks?" A voice asked.   
  
His eyes widened. He recognized the voice. He pinched himself to see if it was real. "Own!" It was real! He leaped off the couch and took the figure into his arms. Fresh tears coming out of his eyes.   
  
"Pan, O god I though that you left me I'm sorry, the fight was my fault and I love you so much!"   
  
"Trunks?" She asked.  
  
"Hm?"   
  
"I only when grocery Shopping,"   
  
He fell anime style while she had a huge sweatdrop on her head. He quickly got up.   
  
"Heh heh. Oops?" He said.   
  
"Trunks your hapless. You think I would leave you like that?"   
He nodded.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you how much I really love you." She said smirking as he chased her up the stairs.   
  
THE END!!  
  
*******************************************************  
Did you really think I would let it end badly? Nah! So tell me what you think reviews are really nice. lol Anyway its 3:32 and I'm going to bed nighty night and let good dreams of Trunks and Pan Invade your mind lol. Byees  
  
CrystalStarLite 


End file.
